a songwriter's muse and love affair
by happywhitedaisies
Summary: Kise is the talented songwriter behind Aomine's latest music craze. Would love ever pursue between young men or would they leave it as it is and never pass base zero. - - AU!aokise:unbeta-ed:bad grammar:maybe crack - - /will change rating for future chapters,why did i tag this as humor,i suck at descriptions period!CHAP 2 UP!3/12!
1. the start of something new

**Warnings:** the usuals. unbeta-ed, late night writing _*yawns*, _AU, future fict, bad grammar and so far no plot  
**Description** (for chapter #1 *written with a_ little_ crack*): Aomine is disinterested in music but now he likes music.(fuck consistency) He is surprisingly friendly and also working as a cop. Did I mention that he was bisexual or maybe full-time homosexual. /_author's note at the bottom as usual_

* * *

( in which aomine sacrifices sleep for a friend )

The surge of alcohol and expensive cologne hit his nostrils as soon as he stepped into the club. Important-looking men in business suits had their ties loosened, enjoying their night with drinks in one hand and a babe in the other. Aomine scanned the place for a particular brunette. He caught sight of his co-worker, Sakurai Ryou, sitting alone in a corner. He made his way there, slumped against the chair, he snatched Sakurai's drink, took a mouthful before almost burping

"Yo Sakurai."

Sakurai looked more startled than insulted but he managed to open his mouth, "S-Sorry Aomine-kun! I-I did not order a drink for you, you can have mine!".

Sakurai's hands were pushing the colored glass towards Aomine's side of the table as he spoke. Aomine merely raised an eyebrow before chuckling light-heartedly. Sakurai, clueless on Aomine's sudden expression, looked more apologetic and confused than usual.

"Nah nah it's okay Ryou. Anyway what's up?" Aomine asked.

Basically, Aomine was in a cool and jazzy bar on a work night because his ex-schoolmate who he has not seen in ages, invited him to a two men hang out. Aomine would consider it as a date but he knew Sakurai does not swing that way. His sexual orientation was queerer than expected. Everybody knew him as 'Aomine, the Breast Enthusiast'. It was not a good name to go by but it rhymed and made him sound cool in some ways- which he liked so there was no complaints. After bading farewell to his schooling days, he realized that he did not exactly fall in love with a girl at all. Flings maybe but never the deep and more serious shit. Heck, what is deep and serious in Aomine's dictionary anyway. One word: Invalid

Nevertheless, the bar was pretty dandy. There was a mini stage set up in the center where bands could play. It was not too crowded either, with it being a weekday. Aomine finally feels at ease and loosen his own tie. Sakurai's eyes caught that gesture, softened a bit and commented, "I heard there's a great band going on tonight." Aomine had "lack of sleep" written all over his face. The week was reaching to it's end. Basically, Aomine spent four consecutive days being on the alert and the run for lawbreakers at ungodly hours.

Sakurai found it amusing- how the laziest and most perverted being who was ranked number one for most apathetic and unmotivated, turned out to be a cop. However, it kind of fit Aomine. He has tan skin and a more muscular physique. He also has the face of someone you definitely would not want to piss off.

After more glass cups and idle chatting, the band finally got their shit up and played a few tunes. Aomine was not the kind to listen to the radio but he knew whatever the band was playing, they were all pretty good. Aomine had his head nodding and limbs drumming to it's melody. Later after two and a half songs, Sakurai pointed out to Aomine that all of the songs played so far were originals.

"Crap. They are pretty good for someone without a label," Aomine let out a surprised remark.

"Actually the band is so-so. They are pretty average just that their composer and songwriter are just hella good," Sakurai said.

It was true. After hearing Sakurai, Aomine listened more closely and realized that the vocals were not top-grade or anything but it was more of the melody and the lyrics.

After an hour, the two males bade their goodbyes and parted ways. Aomine decided to walk home since his apartment is considerably near the bar and he did not want to blow twenty bucks on a cab. He was so fucked. His shift starts in six hours and he was not home yet. Whilst walking, Aomine found himself humming some tunes and singing parts of different songs he heard at the bar. Yeah, the songwriter and composer were more amazing. He wondered whether the band members wrote it themselves or was there a second person involved.

* * *

(in which aomine is not disinterested anymore)

The following day, Aomine was there again but this time alone. He passed by the bar once during his shift and found out that the band from last night was playing again. After being sort of addicted to their music, he wanted to hear them again.

It was a Friday night then. There were significantly more patrons than yesterday. All of the tables were occupied, it seemed like the bar had a full house that night. Aomine took his seat at the counter. Since he was alone, it was more of the appropriate place to sit. The counter was much nearer to the stage than his table at the corner the last time. He figured it would be much clearer and louder. He snapped his fingers and a rather young-looking bartender came to him.

"One Long Island Iced Tea," Aomine ordered as he analyzed the youthful-looking male. He had light blue hair and stoic eyes. He was shorter than most men in the bar, some women in fact. He looked as if he has just graduated from high school. Navy orbs continued to linger and observed the peculiar juvenile.

The smaller male arched his eyebrows questionably as he passed Aomine his drink. Almost wanting to ask whether anything was on his face but Aomine interrupted,

"How old are you? 17, 18?"

"No, I'm 23," came the reply.

"Holy shit," Aomine sounded _amazed_, "You are the same age as me. Wow, what's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Cool. Mine's Aomine Daiki. Anyway the band here is great eh?"

"Ah yes. They are bringing in quite a lot of customers on their own."

"Not to be rude but they are just average. It's the songs that pulled me in. The songwriter really outdone himself. I do not fancy music much but I'm highly attracted to his creations I swear."

Kuroko looked a little overwhelmed by Aomine's sudden gush of words but his reply came in his usual flat tone.

"Well yes. Kise-kun's works are more than just extraordinary."

"Kise-kun? So he's the songwriter for the band? Which one is he, the lead singer or-" Aomine wanted to inquire but Kuroko cut in, "No. Neither of them actually. He isn't technically in the band. He works freelance and apparently the band members are his ex schoolmates or something like that." Kuroko continued explaining.

"Tell me more," Aomine leaned in, curious as he swirled the contents in his glass.

Not knowing where to start, Kuroko started describing his looks.

"Well he is tall.. Maybe just a few centimeters shorter than you. He is also blonde and very good-looking. I heard he works as a full-time model as well... He is rather clingy and loud. Also a terrible drunk but he's a good friend and all. He actually sort of cares, not like most of the people our age who doesn't give two shits about anything except themselves." Kuroko's raised his voice a little at the end, sounding protective and eager but quickly returned to his monotonous tone, "Yes and he is also the same age as us Aomine-kun."

Aomine took the last sip of his drink while imagining the amazing "Kise-kun" He laid his empty glass on the counter as he puts said-features into a portrait. Instinctively, Kuroko went off to whip another drink for his new acquaintance, Aomine-kun.

_Okay... Tall, blonde, very tall wait no- my height just shorter, looks good, a model hmmm._

He pictured an Eurasian man with unshaven facial hair that spoke Japanese with a slur. He wears loose clothing such as a crumpled button-up shirt with suspenders and checkered pants. That seems about righ- NO NO **NO** Oh god. Aomine has no problems imagining hot blonde Eurasian babes but _not_ hot blonde Eurasian dudes. Well whatever. Time would tell, he supposed. He is anticipating his first meeting with the blonde too.

* * *

(in which sugoi songwriter makes his debut)

Kise was sprawled on his bed like a gigantic starfish. He wiggled his legs and exhaled a deep sigh.

"Arggggggggh I can't write for nuts!" Kise felt like pulling out his hair and throwing things around his room but he was more civilized than that. It has been the sixth uninspired night of the week and it's driving Kise mad.

The blood in his veins, his pulse, his every aching muscle wants to write, compose, create some spectacular music but he just can't. It frustrates him to his every bone. He hates feeling like this. Uninspired and just wasting his time agonizing over an insignificant matter like this. He felt ashamed. He is _still_ a model for god's sake. He should be doing more productive things such as filling up his organizer, trying out new samples he got from his agent or just go online to reply his fans and research about the latest trends. But here he is, glamorous yet pondering over something that should not be worthwhile at all.

He really needed his muse but what? who? He would not admit it but he kind of ran out of things to write about. _Dreams, career, family, ex-girlfriends, friends..._ Well he could write another song on the same topic but he did not felt like doing so. He let out his ninth resentful sigh of the night. He really needed something new to write about. He needed to meet new people. He wanted something more exciting in his life.

* * *

**A/N:** OKAYYYY yosh! we are done with chapter one of this series... This is going to be long.. Hopefully I have the heart to continue it. Anyway our two main protagonists have not met each other yet! They will soon~ *_whispers: next chapter* _By the way teikou did not like exist in this AU so all of the kisedai members are strangers!

Do leave a review on your thoughts/how you want to story to progress/etc! I will try to fit them in! Sorry if this is too boring of a first chapter hopefully it gets better. This is so different from my usual style *the dialogue**s** and not depressing part* So anyway thank you for reading! xxxx


	2. tardy mornings and much embarrassment

**Warning: **Pardon my_ language_ and bad grammar but here you go chapter two! (*´_ゝ｀)

* * *

Streaks of afternoon sun strewed through the thin navy curtains. Aomine scratched his torso, reluctantly turning to his right side to look at his digital clock on his bedside table. "**4:34PM"** in neon green contrasted against the black background of the digital clock.

_"Great,_" he thinks. Aomine slept through three quarters of the day already. It was finally the weekends and done with his shift until two days later. Arms and knees were raised and stretched lazily. Grudgingly, he pushed himself up from his bed and stood up. His body felt much heavier, threatening to collapse any second. Raising his right arm to his forehead, he rubbed his temples before dragging his heavyweights for feet across the floor.

He shouldn't have went to the bar last night and got himself inebriated. Don't be mistaken, he wasn't a bad drinker at all. He was just exhausted after a long day, surviving with only a couple of hours of sleep. He spent his night daydreaming about Kise Ryouta till he had more than enough drinks to make him feel woozy. He came to a realization that he had been obsessing over some man for the past few days. He even sacrificed his precious sleep to try his luck in meeting the blonde at the bar. If anybody had forgotten , the most important thing to Aomine was boobs, the second was his pride_(or manhood)_ and the third was sleep. Damn, Kise was a pretty lucky guy, having to deprive Aomine of his daily needs. The history of Aomine's search bar isn't boobs or Mai or boobs but it was _'Kise Ryouta_', 'blonde songwriters', 'is the model Kise really a songwriter/composer?" He didn't get any information on the songwriter part but google images gave him tons(1,044,827 to be exact) of an incredibly appealing blonde male who could pull of cute/pretty/handsome/seductive all in one go. He even saved some of his pictures before going to bed.

After taking a quick shower to freshen up, he texted Kuroko. He didn't knew how he got his number but he found it in his contacts. Most probably between the part when Aomine was comically drunk and knocked out, he asked for it but he could not remember. And this went into his newly-made list of fucked-ups he had ever since Sakurai invited him to the stupid-nice-cool-very-convenient bar in the first place.

*****  
**You: hey r u working tonight?  
Kuroko: Who are you and what do you want from me? I am legal to report and sue you. Don't think you can try anything funny.  
You: oh man chill fuck It's Aomine you gave me your no. rmb?  
Kuroko: Oh Aomine-kun, you should've state your name earlier. Anyway, yes I'm working tonight too.  
You: well uh most likely i will be visiting you... so is kise coming tonight?

Aomine literally facepalmed himself after he pressed the 'Send' button. He was acting like some hesitant teenage girl. But in the real world, he is a cop, full-time and all. He was excited too. If pictures from google could set him off , imagine seeing the real deal. Being able to stare into those honey orbs, touch those strands of sunshine and kiss those plump lips. By the way, it's final. Aomine has just self-declared himself as a_ creep._

_*Buzz*_

The sudden vibration broke his train of thought and he could not breathe for a moment when he looked at the screen.

Kuroko: Yes. He specifically told me he is coming over tonight so I think you are able to meet him. He did not inform me of the timing though...

That was enough. Aomine ran or he would like to say "took very big and fast strides" to his bedroom and ransacked his closet for a clean shirt without wrinkles. He settled for a loose crumpled-but-still-decent-looking navy dress shirt and a pair of black Levis to match. It took him 3 minutes and 48 seconds_ exactly_ to change. He brushed his hair and styled it a little_(why was he even trying so hard?)_. In less than ten minutes after receiving Kuroko's reply, Aomine was already outside, putting his hands in his pockets and briskwalking to the bar. Since Kise didn't specify the time of his arrival to Kuroko and Kuroko didn't give Aomine an estimation, Kise could step into the bar any moment, say 'Hi' to Kuroko and leave immediately in just a matter of seconds.

Aomine had** no** time to lose.

He fiddled around his pockets for his phone and glanced at the screen to check the time. **5:18PM** Before he knew it, he was already outside of the bar. He would've gone in but the sign said "Closed". Aomine's mind went blank for a few seconds until he caught some wordings at the corner of his right eye.

**- OPENING HOURS -**  
Mon - Thurs: 5pm~4am  
Fri - Sun: 6pm ~ 6am

_'Nice going Ahomine_,' he thinks. He was more than half an hour early and the bar looked empty as hell. Should he call Kuroko? The discussion in his head goes like this:

I should just call Kuroko... No no **NO**. Wait. What the hell You just texted him 20 minutes ago and you are already outside the bar. He would think of you as some desperate fanatic or something. You are so dumb-looking just by standing outside a bar this very instant.  
Don't be embarrassing Daiki. You are a man of **justice.**  
But are you even allowed by your conscience to drink and visit bars every week?_ What about the magazines under your bed_-

"S'cuse me but are you going in?"

Aomine turned to the voice and found himself face to face with a golden angel. Aomine blinked a few times. The man just stood there and only when he folded his arms, looking a little impatient, Aomine regains control of his mind and snaps out of his daze.

"Oh sorry for blocking. By the way, they aren't open yet..." Aomine let his words trail off after realizing how not-Aomine he was acting. Did he really apologized for something as minor as this? Was he becoming Sakurai #2? Did he really stare and admire the other man in front of him. He knew exactly who he was. Nobody else could have such a prominent and alluring aura. Aomine tried but couldn't gulp the lump in his throat out.

"Aww, shucks. Hey, you are waiting too right? Wanna get some dinner together first?" The slight annoyance in the model's face vanished in a heartbeat and was replaced with a bright ,cheery smile. The blonde had such a perfect eye-smile, Aomine could see his long lashes gracing his already dazzling face and before he could stop himself, Aomine excitedly blurted out,

"Fuck_ yes_."

* * *

**A/N: **ooooooo i am finally done!(ﾉ－д－)ﾉ the writing style is a little different from chapter one but i hope it's ok! sorry for the 41932 inconsistencies (i tried i suck at tenses so bad) hope it made sense though! Since i tagged this under humor, I tried adding some Aomine-dumb-inner-dialogues （/。＼) So hazukashi ... Anyway uh do leave reviews or thoughts abt it idk i have no idea where this story is going but ... yeah love aokise. ＾▽＾ thanks for reading my shit as usual ..


End file.
